Boneka Milik Lucifer
by Chiasa Koyuki
Summary: Dia ada di mana-mana, ada di setiap sudut kehidupan. Memiliki 1001 cara merayu manusia agar menjadi temannya di seburuk-buruk tempat kembali. Neraka. Kunci menjaga diri hanya satu, tetap teguh pada iman dan meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan.


Apa kehidupan memang harus selalu kejam seperti ini?

Lucy menangisi dirinya di depan cermin, memukulnya berkali-kali hingga retak kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Sama seperti hatinya. Tiga hal buruk terjadi sangat cepat, bagai pistol memuntahkan selongsong peluru penembus waktu.

Pertama, papanya menyiksanya lagi karena ia pulang larut malam.

Kedua, dia dipermalukan di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah dengan baju robek sana-sini.

Ketiga, pacar yang sangat ia cintai mengkhianatinya. Tepat di depan matanya, lalu meminta putus begitu saja tanpa bilang alasannya terlebih dahulu.

Anggap saja masalah satu dan dua adalah angin lalu karena ia sudah biasa menjalaninya. Tapi untuk yang ke tiga-

-ia tidak bisa.

Apa guna cintanya selama ini jika dikhianati dan ditinggalkan bagai barang rusak tak ada guna?

Tak ada akal sehat lagi di otaknya, cepat-cepat Lucy mencari gunting di laci kamar sampai isinya berhambur-hamburan.

Begitu dapat, ia membawanya keluar lewat jendela kamar. Karena tidak mungkin lewat pintu, papanya bisa menyiksanya lagi kalau ketahuan.

Jauh dari rumah sejenak ia pandangi pertokoan yang semuanya sudah tutup, jalan raya yang lenggang dan angin malam yang mengusik rambut pirangnya -membuatnya sedikit kusut.

Lucy menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas gedung renovasi, kebetulan tidak dikunci memudahkan ia menerobos masuk tanpa ketahuan oleh seorang pun.

Rumah-rumah warga dan gedung pencakar langit terlihat jelas dari ketinggian gedung 50 lantai, warna lampu alun-alun kebanggaan warga pun terlihat sangat cantik bersanding dengan kerlipan bintang dan kanvas hitam di langit malam.

Lucy tersenyum datar, terakhir kali ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini adalah saat kencan bersama kekasihnya minggu lalu sebelum semuanya menjadi kenangan pahit yang ingin Lucy bakar seketika.

Dengan gunting berukuran besar dan tajam itu tidak menggunakan hitungan mundur ataupun maju, ia langsung menancapkannya dalam di dada kirinya -sumber kehidupannya.

.

.

.

-tapi hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Seseorang telah merebut gunting tersebut dari genggamannya dan melemparnya jauh ke pemandangan kota.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Lucy tak terima aksinya di gagalkan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya: Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lucy mendecih, "Bukannya kau sudah melihatnya jelas kalau aku akan bunuh diri, tapi gagal karena perbuatanmu barusan! Singkatnya kau secara tiba-tiba datang layaknya _Super Hero_ yang akan menyelamatkan seorang gadis cantik yang hampir jatuh dari atas gedung oleh monster-monster jahat yang sebelumnya telah mengobrak-abrik kota."

"Tapi, nyatanya aku adalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menyelamatkan seorang gadis cantik dari aksi bunuh dirinya."

Lucy mendecih -lagi. Jika dengan gunting tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya, lompat saja dari atas gedung!

Baru saja sebelah kaki Lucy melewati pembatas gedung, lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggagalkan aksinya dengan cara menarik Lucy dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa mati."

"Biar saja aku mati! Hidupku tidak lagi berguna! Pulang disiksa papa, disekolah aku di permalukan. Belum lagi kekasihku yang mengkhianatiku tanpa alasan jelas! Apa itu belum cukup menjadi alasanku untuk MATI sekarang ini, HAH?!"

Lucy membentak keras pemuda itu sambil mendorongnya agar bisa melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Namun percuma, pemuda itu lebih kuat dari yang ia kira!

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu.."

"-Jangan berkata sok manis seolah-olah kau memang tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dan bagaimana rasa sakit karena kekosongan hati yang kuterima i-"

.

.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku yang mengisi kekosongan itu!"

"Huh?!"

Lucy terpaku, kurang mengerti maksud pemuda tersebut.

"Izinkan aku yang mengisi kekosongan itu, di hatimu!" ulangnya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

Kali ini entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya setuju -hatinya masih kacau berisi memori kekasihnya terdahulu- membuat guratan grin's lebar terbingkai di bibir manis pemuda bersurai unik di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Natsu Dragneel."

.

.

"Aku, Lucy Heartfilia.."

* * *

A Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail © **Hiro Mashima-** _ **sensei**_

Boneka Milik Lucifer © **C. Koyuki**

Terima kasih pada **Tuhan Yang Maha Esa** , karena **Dia-lah** , Koyuki bisa buat fanfic

 _And_

 _Thanks to_ **Kikoy-** _ **senpai**_ **(Kikoylogia)** _because already make a account for me_

* * *

Tiga minggu sejak permintaan Natsu untuk mengisi kosong hatinya, lambat laun hidup Lucy berubah. Ia terlihat lebih ceria. Berhubung ia dan Natsu berbeda sekolah, jadilah mereka bertemu setiap pulang sekolah. Acara mereka meliputi jalan-jalan sekeliling kota, mengunjungi berbagai kedai manisan di pinggir jalan, bermain di taman kota atau memanjakan mata dengan orange _sunset_ di sore hari.

Dan semuanya tak luput dari canda tawa mereka.

Begitu menyenangkan...

Sampai-sampai Lucy bisa mengeluarkan senyum terlebarnya di akhir musim panas.

Hari itu, Lucy duduk di samping Natsu saat sore hari. Bercanda tawa seperti apa yang biasa mereka lakukan, berpegangan tangan erat seakan takut kehilangan salah satunya.

Keheningan menjalari setiap sudut ruang terbuka pantai, sepuluh menit terus seperti itu hingga Natsu mengeluarkan suara pertama.

"Lucy, apa kau masih membenci papamu?"

"Iya, aku masih membencinya. Sangat membencinya." Lucy menjawab tanpa tersirat keraguan dalam suaranya, tatapan tegas lurus ke depan seakan memang benar-benar menatap Jude Heartfilia.

"Selain dia, siapa lagi yang kau benci?"

"Banyak."

"Siapa saja?"

"Tak perlu disebutkan satu persatu, mereka terlalu banyak."

Natsu tertawa lepas.

Lucy menatapnya heran. "Apa yang lucu?"

Natsu menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak, hanya..." wajahnya didekatkan pada telinga Lucy, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"..."

Manik Lucy membulat, ia sedikit ragu. "Apa kau yakin, Natsu?"

Natsu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menemanimu saat kau melakukannya nanti."

"Benarkah, kau akan menemaniku? Tapi... apa ini benar?"

Yang ditanya memutar bola mata bosan, malas mengulang jawabannya kembali.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu, aku adalah pacarmu, kan? Lalu, kau tak perlu ragu. Lakukan saja. Kau benar-benar membenci mereka kan?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin mereka merasakan penderitaanmu kan?"

Lucy kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu ragu!" kedua tangan besar Natsu memegang erat telapak tangan Lucy.

"Yakinlah, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu!"

.

.

Sorot mata Lucy berubah, menjadi tajam dan dingin. Mengukir seringai lebar tanda ia sudah memutuskan tekadnya secara matang.

.

.

.

.

" _Ayo kita bunuh mereka.."_

.

.

"Ya, aku akan membunuh mereka dengan kedua tanganku!"

.

.

.

Lucy telah memilih jalan yang salah. Sang Lucifer tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia telah berhasil menjatuhkan seorang manusia ke dalam lubang hitam yang sama dengannya.

Mengontrolnya adalah hal mudah.

Lucy adalah bonekanya, dan ia adalah sang 'dalang' yang akan memainkannya sesuai alur yang ia buat.

.

.

.

' _Selamat, kau telah menempuh jalan sesat.. Lucy Heartfilia."_

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, hewan-hewan malam serempak mengeluarkan suara khas mereka. Tampak menjadi musik pengiring Jude Heartfilia ke dalam kematian tragis di tangan putrinya sendiri. Terpojok didinding dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan, ia menatap nanar putrinya yang beberapa hari lalu hanya seorang gadis lemah kini berubah menjadi monster nan mengerikan.

Semua pelayan bahkan _bodyguard_ terbaiknya ditumpas habis tanpa sisa oleh Lucy, padahal gadis itu cuma bermodalkan dua bilah _katana._

Masih dengan tubuh bergetar, Jude bersimpuh memegang kedua kaki Lucy. Memohon ampun. Untuk bangsawan kaya dan sombong seperti dirinya, hal ini adalah yang pertama kali seumur hidup ia lakukan.

"Lucy, jangan bunuh papa! Papa mohon!"

". . ." Lucy tak menjawab, kedua bola mata karamelnya menatap penuh kebencian.

"Papa janji, setelah ini tidak akan menyiksamu lagi Lucy."

". . ." Pegangan pada kedua _katana_ di tangannya mengerat.

"Atau kau ingin apa? Katakanlah, apa pun keinginanmu papa akan mengabulkannya. Kau mau rumah? Papa akan belikan. Mau berapa? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Bahkan 100 rumah pun pala sanggup, asalkan jangan bunuh papa!"

". . ." Bunyi gertakan giginya beradu seirama dengan amarah yang makin meluap.

"Lucy, papa mohon padamu nak. Kau adalah putri papa satu-satunya, jangan begini. Jika papa terbunuh, siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan sementara kau akan jadi pelaku pembunuhan."

". . ."

"Lucy, pa-"

Cukup!

"-Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru sekarang papa mengakui kalau aku ini adalah putri papa? Kenapa baru sekarang papa mau berhenti menyisaku?! Kenapa baru sekarang papa mau mengabulkan keinginanku?! Jawab aku PAPA!"

Nafas Lucy terengah, luapan emosi membuat dadanya sesak. Sekaligus ingatan buruk tentang satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki sekarang.

Sementara Jude sendiri terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Semua yang Lucy katakan adalah benar. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal-hal buruk yang selama ini ia lakukan pada Lucy?

"Lucy, maafkan papa.."

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk papa. Di saat seperti ini pun papa masih lebih memikirkan perusahaan dibanding alasan kenapa putri papa menjadi seperti ini?"

Jude merasa hawa sekitarnya bertambah berat, ia merasa bahwa kematiannya sebentar lagi akan menjemput.

"Dasar bajingan, kau JUDE HEARTFILIA!"

Dalam tatapannya, Lucy lebih mirip seorang malaikat maut dari pada seorang pembunuh.

"Sekarang keinginanku hanya satu-"

.

.

Lucy bergerak cepat tanpa suara di langkah kakinya, menebas kedua _katana_ tersebut menerbangkan kertas-kertas dokumen di udara lalu mendarat pada genangan sungai merah.

BRUUK!

"-Yaitu membunuhmu!"

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Tepuk tangan apresiasi keberhasilan menggema di ruangan dengan pencahayaan bulan pada jendela besar. Sang Lucifer tertawa bangga atas pekerjaan 'boneka'nya.

"Bagus sekali, Lucy. Pekerjaanmu mengagumkan padahal baru pertama kali membunuh." Natsu dengan tawanya.

"Masalah jejak kita biar aku yang atasi. Berikutnya, siapa lagi yang akan kau bunuh?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Geng Cana Alberona.."

Sebuah seringai lebar kembali mengembang, gadis blonde ini terlihat makhluk malam yang haus akan darah.

.

.

.

PRAAANG! PRAANG! PRAAANG!

"Lu-Lucy aku mohon ampun!"

PRAANG!

Kembali tongkat besi membenturkan diri pada botol-botol kaca nan rapuh. Menghancurkan botol berisikan cairan yang memiliki harga selangit itu mana bisa membayar sakit hati Lucy selama tiga tahun bersekolah di tingkat atas. Penyebabnya hanya satu-

"Ampunanmu tidak ada gunanya, Cana. Dulu, kenapa saat aku meminta ampun dengan uraian tangisan kau bahkan menulikan telinga untuk sekedar mendengarnya? Wajah minta ampunmu tak ada harganya dibanding mata hatiku yang sudah buta karena perbuatanmu!"

PRAANG! PRAANG! PRAANG!

Tanpa ampun dan manusiawi, botol-botol kaca menghantam wajah cantiknya. Meninggalkan goresan-goresan darah teramat dalam. Sangat mengerikan jika dipandang.

"Matilah kau ditanganku!"

 **PRAAANG!**

Eksekusi diakhiri dengan satu lemparan setengah botol kaca yang pecah tak beraturan, akibatnya menancap pada wajah wanita cantik yang telah hancur tersebut.

Kedua kaki jenjang Lucy sembarang menginjak mayat-mayat korban amukannya beberapa menit yang lalu di bar tempat para wanita melakukan banyak kegiatan dunia malam. Mirisnya lagi, rata-rata korban disini adalah perempuan dan wanita berumur enam belas sampai dua puluh tahun.

"Kau... dasar i-ib..lis..." umpat Cana di ujung meja bar sebelum benar-benar menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tak menghentikan langkahnya barang satu langka pun atau cuma sedikit menolehkan kepala, Lucy menjawab dingin, "Iblis, kok bilang iblis."

Kekasihnya tercinta kembali bertepuk tangan, tak lupa tawa iblisnya menggema.

" _Good job,_ Lucy!"

Kedua lengan Natsu melingkari pundak kekasihnya dengan sayang.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Sang ayah adalah korban pertama, musuh dan yang lain adalah korban kedua. Korban ketiga adalah mantan pacarnya.

Tiga pembunuhan sudah Lucy lakukan dalam kurun waktu 36 jam saja. Jejak mereka pun tak tertinggal satu pun di TKP, polisi terkecoh karena mereka. Di setiap saluran televisi terus menceritakan ia sebagai pembunuh yang misterius, datang tanpa diundang lalu pergi tanpa jejak. Bahkan media juga memperingatkan agar mengunci setiap sudut rumah untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau saja mereka yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya.

Semua orang tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia adalah pelakunya.

Memang siapa yang mengira bahwa gadis SMA yang cantik dan baik hati seperti ia menyimpan senjata dibalik tangan mungilnya? Senjata yang dapat menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dalam hitungan detik saja?

.

.

Berbagai pembunuhan terus dilakukannya, lagi-lagi tanpa jejak. Bagi Lucy yang sekarang, _bunuh_ adalah kata yang bisa mengobarkan semangatnya untuk menodai diri dengan darah manusia. Bagi Lucy pula, _bunuh_ adalah makanan sehari-harinya atau bisa disebut hobi.

Detik, menit, jam, hari dan minggu dilewatinya dengan bermandikan hujan darah. Sabetan pedang, letusan pistol, jeratan rantai, tancapan kaca... semuanya dilakukan tanpa ada kata 'manusiawi'.

Tak ada darah yang menetes dari seorang manusia, maka ia tak tenang. Lucy benar-benar telah terkendali oleh sang Lucifer.

Suatu malam di mana bulan purnama menggantung terang di kanvas cakrawala, entah kenapa kali ini berwarna kemerahan. Burung gagak berkoak ria memecah kesunyian dengan sedikit bunyi ngilu dari kedua pedang yang saling beradu agar ketajamannya bisa menembus keras tengkorak pada kepala.

Lucy menyimpan pedangnya pada sarung besi berwarna merah, bangkit dari duduk bersiap melakukan 'hobi'nya lagi malam ini. Tapi ada yang berbeda, Lucy tak memburu mangsa di luar pintu rumah kali ini, melainkan ia akan memburu seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam mimpi disalah satu kamar.

Bersama _katana_ kesayangannya, ia hendak menancapkan ujung tajamnya tepat ke wajah pemuda bersurai unik di atas kasur. Pemuda yang telah mengisi hidupnya dan menjadi orang yang terus ada bersamanya selagi terus membunuh. Karena pemuda inilah, Lucy memiliki ambisi untuk terus membunuh dan sekarang, darah pemuda itu sendirilah yang akan membanjiri tangan Lucy selanjutnya...

. . . Namun itu tak akan terwujud ketika sepasang _katana_ tersebut malah balik menusuknya.

"Whoa! Berani sekali kau, Lucy Heartfilia. Sedalam apa pun menusukku dengan _katana_ itu, kau tak kan pernah bisa membunuhku. Karena ajalku telah ditetapkan Tuhan sampai hari akhir. Aku sang Lucifer, sang pengendalimu." Seringai mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

"Sa-sang pengendali... ku? Lucifer? Bukannya kau.. Natsu?"

Lucifer malah tertawa keras, menertawai bonekanya yang bisa dibilang terlalu bodoh.

Ia menarik sebuah peti dari bawah kasur, meletakkannya di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Natsu Dragneel.." tangannya mengetuk peti kayu bagian atas. Mengisyaratkan seseorang bernama Natsu tersebut ada di dalam sana.

"Sudah berada di sini tepat setelah tiga minggu dia menjadi kekasihmu, dan aku menggantikan tempat dia esoknya."

Lucy menggeleng tak percaya, ia menangis. Tidak mungkin hal itu adalah benar.

"Aku tidak percaya jika yang di dalam peti ini adalah Natsu! Kau adalah Natsu yang sebenarnya, kau masih hidup!"

Sang Lucifer kembali tertawa keras. "Tidak percaya? Apa kau masih tidak akan percaya setelah melihat ini?"

Dibukanya tutup peti kayu tersebut dengan perlahan menampakkan sosok Natsu Dragneel berbalut setelan hitam-putih, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan wajah pucatnya.

Tangisan Lucy pecah kembali, ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan sakit tusukan _katana_ yang masih menancap di tubuhnya. Sebab sakit hatinya lebih kuat dan dapat terasa seperti mengoyak seluruh tubuh bahkan organ dalamnya.

Jika yang di dilam peti dengan mata terpejam ini adalah Natsu, lalu siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini?

 **DOR!**

Belum sempat Lucy bertanya, tubuhnya sudah ambruk keras di lantai keramik, mengeluarkan sejumlah darah.

Moncong pistol masih berasap sehabis mengeluarkan satu buah timah panas.

Sebuah tawa kembali menggema, tawa kebahagiaan.

Sang Lucifer menatap keduanya dengan tatapan gembira.

"Aku sangat senang, temanku bertambah banyak."

.

.

.

 _Berhati-hatilah, Lucifer ada di mana-mana._

 _Siap dengan banyak godaan dan rayuan untuk menjadi teman sejatinya di Neraka._

 _Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah kalian._

 _Jangan sampai terjerat rantai kesenangannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini salah satu ff yang juga Koyu janjiin. *Kok rata-rata tragedi?*

Entahlah kenapa jadinya gitu. Koyu nggak suka _sad ending and tergedy_ eeeh malah Koyu sendiri yang buat kayak gitu -_-

Gomenne, publishnya lama *peace ✌

Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat, kritik, saran maupun _flame_ mendukung kalian buat kemajuan ff Koyu berikutnya :D

 **Jaa Ne!**


End file.
